


Untitled Teen Wolf AU ficlet

by jono74656



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Teen Hacker Danny Mahealani, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was 16 when the FBI knocked on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A rabid bunny that's been savaging my brain, finally nailed the little bugger to the screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Teen Wolf AU ficlet

Danny was 16 when the FBI knocked on the door.

He’d opened the door after a gruelling lacrosse practice, and been faced with a young-ish man in a nice suit, and Danny was immediately caught by the man’s gorgeous amber eyes.

He was so caught up in staring that he didn’t realise that the man was saying his name until it had been repeated a couple of times, and he shook himself, cheeks colouring with embarrassment.

"Daniel Mahealani?"

Danny held out a hand instinctively,

"Call me Danny."

That earned him a slight curve to generous lips.

"Danny, then. I’m Probationary Special Agent Stilinski, FBI."

A black leather wallet was opened, displaying a gleaming shield, and a laminated card featuring a picture of the young man. Danny flinched slightly.

Danny’s dad came to the door, and eyed the young man quizzically.

"Mr Mahealani? Agent Stilinski, FBI Cybercrimes Division. I’m here to speak to you about your son’s online activities."

Danny’s dad leaned on the wall for a second, then turned to stare at Danny.

"Online….? Daniel what did you do?!"

Danny couldn’t meet his eyes, staring at his feet, and it fell to Agent Stilinski to answer.

"Last night there was a series of attempts to break through the online security on the Bureau’s headquarters in DC. None of them succeeded, and our own cybersecurity people were able to trace them all back to this residence, and specifically to your son’s computer."

Stilinski blushed slightly before continuing,

"Although none of the attacks breached our firewalls, it is still Bureau policy to pay a visit, and if necessary, to bring the culprit in. I’m a Probationary Agent at the Sacramento field office, and I was assigned to visit you and impress upon you the severity of your actions, and the potential consequences therein."

Here Stilinski’s expression hardened, and Danny gulped, stepping towards his dad, and feeling a reassuring hand land on his shoulder.

"As the attempt to breach our security failed, and as far as our experts have been able to determine this was your first serious hacking offense, the Bureau has decided to forego criminal charges."

Danny breathed a sigh of relief, but Stilinski continued sternly.

"However, your name will be retained on file at the Bureau for not less than the next five years, and in the event of any further cybercrime offenses you will be prosecuted as an adult regardless of your juvenile status. Additionally a member of the Bureau will regularly check up on you, and we reserve the right to have our own hackers remotely access your computer at any time to ensure you have not been attempting any further hacking."

Danny’s dad’s hand tightened on his shoulder, and Danny had a sudden premonition that his computer would soon be relocated to one of the family rooms. Then he paled, thinking of the porn on the hard drive.

As though he could read Danny’s mind, a smirk twisted Stilinski’s face at this point, and Danny fought the urge to glare. Then he paused, had the FBI seen his porn collection? Had Special Agent pretty eyes seen his porn?

Should he as turned on as he was at the thought that he had?

"If Danny keeps his nose clean for the next five years, then his name should be removed from our watch list, and I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s headhunted by the Bureau’s cybersecurity department once he finishes with college."

Danny blinked at Stilinski at that, and the agent smirked again.

"You may not have managed to get through our security, but your attempts did highlight certain weaknesses in our firewalls that more experienced hackers may have been able to utilise. It is not unlikely that you could be an asset to the Bureau down the line.”

Danny let himself feel just a little pride at the whole idea that he might have actually done a service for his country- y’know, while trying to hack the FBI. 

Stilinski cleared his throat, and pulled a couple of business cards out of his suit pocket, handing one each to Danny and his dad.

"For now I’ll probably be checking up on things here, no-one else wants to make the drive out here if they can avoid it."

He nodded to them both, shook Danny’s dad’s hand, then turned and walked back down the garden path towards a battered old jeep.

Danny’s eyes gravitated to the man’s ass as he walked, and he would swear the man put an extra sway in his hips for a second, before his dad’s hand impacted with the back of his head, and he started.

"We’ll discuss that later Daniel, but I’ll say now that he’s in law enforcement and you are underage.”

Danny blushed at being so transparent, then flinched as his dad’s face darkened.

"But first, we’re going to have a long talk about what you do online in your room; and then you’re going to bring your computer down here and set it up somewhere nice and open."

Danny nodded, head hanging low, and his dad visibly took pity on him.

"I’ll give you a half hour to delete anything neither of us wants your mom and me to see, but that’s it."

Sensing this was as good a deal as he was likely to get, Danny nodded, and headed off upstairs, business card still clutched in his hand. 

He could call Agent Pretty Eyes later, for now he needed to clear anything explicit out of his hard drive.

As his computer booted and he stared at the folders images and videos, Danny sighed to himself, this could take a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Danny spends the next two years flirting with Stiles through texts and in person when Stiles comes to check up on things.
> 
> Then once Danny turns 18 it gets a bit more heated, and Stiles turns up as Danny's senior prom date or something.


End file.
